


Idle Hands

by Reioka



Series: Flash Fics [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Flash Fic, Humor, Interrupted Conversation, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reioka/pseuds/Reioka
Summary: They're not going anywhere, so why not finally ask Tony on a date?





	Idle Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the sentence prompt: “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”

Idle Hands

 

Bucky went over the room for faults he could use for leverage twice, but found nothing. He sighed and went to go sit down by Tony in the most defensible corner.

 

“Anything?” Tony asked, even though he knew the answer already. Bucky wouldn’t sit idly by if he could escape.

 

“Nope,” Bucky sighed, crossing his arms over his knees and staring at the door. “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”

 

Tony scowled (it was not pouting!) and curled in on himself in frustration. He’d had a presentation. He’d actually wanted to go to it. He was definitely going to miss it now.

 

Bucky lifted a hand to scratch the back of his head, then let it drop back across his knees awkwardly. “So we just gonna… sit here in silence? Or make a plan?”

 

“Give me a few more minutes to sulk,” Tony ordered. “I had a presentation and I really wanted to make it.”

 

“Okay,” Bucky replied agreeably. He scratched the back of his head again. “But, uh, if you wanna think about somethin’ else to get your mind offa sulking… I thought… um…”

 

Tony turned to look up at him, frowning. “What?”

 

Bucky blushed a little but pushed forward anyway, saying, “…I thought maybe, if we’re not too tired after escapin’… we could go out to dinner?”

 

“…Are you… Are you asking me on a date? While we’re being held captive?” Tony asked, bewildered.

 

Bucky coughed awkwardly and turned his head away. “Um. Maybe? Unless you’re not interested. Then I definitely wasn’t.”

 

Tony was mortified to realize he was also beginning to blush. He was thankful that Bucky was looking away. “I… I guess I wouldn’t be… opposed…”

 

“Really?!” Bucky exclaimed, spinning toward him. He gulped and hoped Tony didn’t notice when he saw the flush across the other man’s cheeks. Then he cleared his throat. “I. What I mean is…”

 

Tony peered up at him from under his lashes. “What you mean is…?”

 

“Oh, come on,” Bucky said helplessly. “That’s just not fair. I’m tryin’a be smooth and you’re lookin’ at me like that.”

 

Tony tried very hard not to smile but he wasn’t sure he’d managed it. “Looking at you like what?”

 

“Like–all vulnerable and shit. How ‘m I supposed to keep my mouth off yours when you look at me like that?” Bucky complained. He made a wounded noise when Tony blinked at him in surprise. “Have times changed? Can I kiss you  _before_  the date?”

 

“I mean–yeah, if you want,” Tony began, only to let out a startled mewl when the other man immediately grabbed his chin and tilted his head up for a kiss. It was chaste, a firm press of closed lips, but then Bucky nipped his bottom lip as he leaned back, a promise of more if only Tony would let him have it. He stared up at Bucky in shock. “…This isn’t because you’re afraid of dying, right? ‘I won’t have to deal with the consequences, so here goes nothing?’“

 

“First of all, I’m not that kind of asshole,” Bucky retorted, scowling a little, but the scowl left as quickly as it came. “Second of all, nah. I thought, we’d been flirtin’ for a while now, and there’s nothin’ t’ do, so… why not do somethin’ about it?”

 

Tony couldn’t help a wry smile. “You never did strike me as the type to sit idly by, Sergeant.”

 

Bucky grimaced, because he hated being called ‘sergeant,’ because he couldn’t really remember being one, and what he did remember, he would like to forget. Then he smirked slyly and leaned toward Tony, whispering, “You’re only allowed to call me ‘sergeant’ in bed, dollface.”

 

Tony squeaked, startled, then smirked back playfully. “And how are you going to enforce that, Sergeant?”

 

Bucky normally wouldn’t take the bait, but things were going so well, he was feeling brave–not to mention, there wasn’t much else to do. “I guess I’m just gonna hafta have my wicked way with you every time you call me that until you learn better,” Bucky replied smugly, and leaned in again. Tony looked delighted and playful and beautiful and he wanted to keep that picture of him forever–

 

“Buck! Tony!” Steve bellowed, kicking the door in. “Are you okay?!”

 

“Oh,” Tony said, mildly disappointed, and put his hand on Bucky’s shoulder to stop him from leaning in further.

 

Bucky stood mechanically and turned to march at Steve, intending to smack him about for ruining their moment. “ _Steve_.”

 

Steve stared at him, perplexed (and, maybe, possibly, just a little terrified) before he glanced back and forth between him and Tony. He took in a sharp breath, then snarled, “Oh my God, while you were captive!? And now you’re mad at me for saving you?!” He turned, holding his hand up to his comm unit to make sure it was on. “Natasha, you’re not gonna believe this shit.”

 

“STEVE,” Bucky snarled, and leapt on him.

 

“Hmm,” Tony hummed, frowning at them, and waited for their scuffle to clear the door before he got up and made his way toward it.

 

There were several Hydra agents sprawled on the floor outside, unconscious, and a quick peek showed this was probably the last of many, many doors Steve had kicked in. He saw Clint and waved, and Clint waved back, making his way toward him with the suitcase armor.

 

“What shit won’t I believe?” Natasha asked, coming up on his other side.

 

Tony turned and peeped back into the room. Steve had Bucky in a headlock, but Bucky perked up when he saw him in the doorway. “Are we still on for dinner once we get out of here?”

 

Bucky brightened further and opened his mouth, but all that came out was a wheeze, so he gave him a thumb’s up instead.

 

“Oh my God are you two for real?!” Steve thundered, and then yelped when Bucky elbowed him swiftly in the diaphragm.

 

Natasha scowled. She couldn’t believe this shit.

 

(She’d placed her bet Bucky confessing while Tony bled out in his arms. That meant that  _Thor_  got the whole pot. God damn it.)


End file.
